Making LoveTo My Best Friend?
by Lollipopkiss
Summary: Yuri Lemon if you dont like DONT READ!


Haruhi giggled with her friend as they walked into her house. It was a large house. A mansion you might say, it had many floors and empty rooms. The house was empty most of the time with Haruhi's parents at work all day and night. Haruhi was lonely most of the time only having her maids to talk to. That is until she met Miharuko, her best friend.

"Where are all the maids?" Miharuko asked as the house seemed more empty than usual.

"They're out buying groceries and clothes and things, that's what they do every Thursday" Haruhi answered.

"Oh, so do you want to go up to you room?" asked Miharuko.

Miharuko had never been into Haruhi's room before. they would usually go to the movie room or to her pool, or sometimes read in the library. They never really got even a few minutes to themselves with all the maids walking in and out cleaning and organizing.

Haruhi lead Miharuko to the elevator - yes Haruhi had an elevator in her house - to the fourth floor of her house. They walked down a hall Miharuko was unfamiliar with. Haruhi opened one of the double doors and the two girls walked inside the room.

The room was bigger and brighter than Miharuko had imagined it to be. The walls were bright pink and yellow there was two large windows letting in as much sunlight as possible.

All Miharuko could think about are the things they could do in this room: sleepovers, pillow fights, sharing secrets, suntaning on the balcony, but she didn't let her find wander off to where it really wanted to be. What she really wanted to do with Haruhi.

The two girls sat on Haruhi's bed as the talked about school. All the cute boys, all the popular girls, and all the sexy teacher (a few female teachers even showed up).

"Want to see pictures of me when I was little?" Haruhi asked as she tried to get off the topic of school.

Miharuko nodded and Haruhi walked over to one of the large book shelves in her room full of photo albums and scrap books. She accidentally knocked a few over and bent down to pick them up which gave Miharuko the chance to look down her V neck shirt and to her bra. She tried not to bush as she caught a glimps of her friend's large round breasts.

Haruhi soon returned with the photo album and they flipped trough the pages. There was one picture that caught Miharuko's attention full on.

"Do you still do that now?" Miharuko laughed as she pointed to a picture of Haruhi posing fully naked.

"No, I was three and thought that posing naked was a good idea" Haruhi blushed.

"Oh too bad about that then..." Miharuko mumbled.

"What?"Haruhi asked. But then Miharuko did something that was totally unexpected of her.

She kissed her with all the strenth she had to keep her there locked together. Evenrually Haruhi broke free gasping for air her eyes wide open.

"What was that-" She started before Miharuko cut her off with another kiss.

"Well, I like you too but no need to just force yourself on me" Haruhi confessed.

Miharuko stared into her eyes trying to figure out if what she heard was real. If Haruhi really just confessed to her, and if she had the same idea that she had.

Haruhi planted a kiss on Miharuko's lips and let her tounge slide into her mouth. Their tounges played with each other as Miharuko's hands slid down Haruhi's shirt before pulling it over her head barely breaking the kiss while doing so. She then undid her bra and began to massage her breast until her nipples became hard.

Haruhi soon started to strip Miharuko's close off. She then lay Miharuko down on her bed before she got on top of her and started sucking on her left breast and rubbing her right one. Mikaruko let out a soft moan and squrimed a little bit. Haruhi brought her lips back up to Miharuko's and stuck her tounge out signaling Mikaruko so do the same. They played with each other's tounges before Haruhi took Miharuko's tounge into her mouth and sucked on it. Miharuko slid down Haruhi's body and started to lick her hard nipples.

Haruhi moaned as her friend's soft toung toyed with her sensitive skin. Miharuko smiled before she bit down on her nipple making Haruhi scream out in pleasure.

"Harder! Oh Miharuko! Harder!" Haruhi Moaned as her friends teeth dug deeper into her nipple.

Haruhi pulled Mihaurko's face back upto her own landing another kiss on her lips. Her fingers slid down Miharuko's body and down into he skirt to reveal that she wans't wearing any panties.

"Oh what a naughty girl my Miharuko is" she teased as she rubbed her fingers in her friends slit. opening in to stick a finger in and out slowly. "What a dirty fucking slut you are, you're so wet and we barely even started" Haruhi commented on how dripping wet Miharuko's pussy was.

"Dont tease me like that!" Miharuko pleaded breathing heavily.

Haruhi made her way down to Miharuko's wet enterance, she inhaled its sent before starting to lick up all her sweet juices. She rolled her tounge over Miharuko's pussy making Miharuko maon laudly. Haruhi slowly pushed her middle finger up her friend's hole while licking her wet clit. she added more fingers in slowly building up pressure until she had Miharuko's orgasm all over her face and fingers.

-

"So what do we do now?" Mihauko asked quietly as the two girls lay naked on Haruhi's bed.

"Maybe we should get our clothes on and you should get home before the maids come back and your parent's get worried" Haruhi suggested.

Miharuko nodded and they both placed their clothes on their bodies. Watching each other do so even though it it wasn't as sexy as watching the other strip. The two girls said their good byes and Haruhi watched as her best friend that she had just had sex with walk too later her maids had returned with the groceries. The two girls sat in their two different homes thinking the same thing. _Are we a couple? What happens now? OMG we had sex today didn't we? _They gazed up into the stars knowing that they could be together the next day.

They dreamed about each other and the day they had. The naughty things they did. and what to do next time thursday came around. 


End file.
